The 38th Hunger Games
by potterlockedintheshire
Summary: Follow and support the tributes in the exciting 38th Hunger Games, filled with friendship, betrayal, Latin quotes interjected by the author and twists around every corner. Rated T for the Hunger Games and for a few violent deaths I'm planning.
1. Prologue

**The 38****th**** Hunger Games:  
Prologue**

_Author's Note:__ Yes, I'm going to try to write my own Hunger Games. I usually write oneshots, but I decided to try something different. I'm really looking forward to this, and I'm hoping that you'll enjoy it. This chapter is just a prologue, but the reapings will begin next chapter. As you read, tell me which character(s) you support; I promise to take readers' responses into account when deciding who lives and dies. I'm always willing to listen to ideas, constructive criticism, etc. so please tell me what you think in your reviews. I already have all of the characters created and ready to begin, so they're ready when you are._

_Disclaimer: __I do not own the concept of the Hunger Games at all. The tributes and idea for the arena used in this as well as the mentors, escorts, and interviewer are my own, but not the overall Hunger Games nor the preceding and following events. Wow, I think that covered everything!_

**The Capitol**

Jeff lunged for the remote, hitting the power button moments before the Panem icon flashed on the screen. He fell back on the sofa with a sigh of relief next to his friend Brandon, who was intently staring at the television.

"Where do you think the others are?" Jeff asked, referring to the three other teenagers that they watched the Hunger Games with every year.  
"Late," was the only response he received. He didn't quite understand why Brandon was so transfixed with the TV already. Right now, only a capitol reporter was on screen. It wasn't until the reapings began that things got interesting.

The doorbell rang, and Jeff hurried to answer, leaving the other boy in front of the screen.

Julia and Valerie, part of the Hunger Games viewing group, entered the house as soon as Jeff opened the door, each quickly greeting him before joining Brandon.

"Randy here yet?" Brandon asked when he saw them, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Nope, have they started the reapings yet?"

"Almost, so shut up and watch!"

Each claimed their own section of the floor or sofa, preparing for to meet the tributes.

"Will he ever shut up?" Jeff asked?

"Relax, it'll start soon!"

The doorbell rang again, and Jeff raced towards the entryway, wanting to get back before the reapings began. He opened the door quickly, admitting the final of the group, Randy, inside.

"Sorry, man, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing good yet, but they'll start any minute!"

They rejoined their friends, settling in as quietly as they could. Jeff had only just gotten comfortable when he heard the reporter's tone change. Instead of giving facts, he finally sounded excited, as if he had reached the climax of his broadcast.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's meet the tributes of the 38th Hunger Games!"

_Author's Note: What did you think? I know it's not particularly substantial, but I thought it was a good way to begin, and I plan to use these characters from time to time throughout the Games. I think the tributes will be great and hopefully you'll be able to find at least one to support. _

_ If I get some feedback from this chapter (I know it's not much, but still,) then I plan to update pretty soon, if not, it may be a while, it depends. Please let me know what you think. Thanks SO much for reading!_


	2. District 1 Reaping: Facta, non verba

**Reapings- District One**

_Disclaimer:____The Hunger Games is not mine_

_Author's Note: You may notice as we go through the reapings that some of the characters have rather unusual last names. All but one of them (try to find it, it's actually not hard at all!) are Latin or derived from Latin, and are related to the personality of the character._

_You will not be learning too much about the tributes during the reapings, as I don't like the styles of reapings that follow the soon-to-be-tribute around all day previous to when they're chosen, the actual Hunger Games book an exception. I see the reapings as a way of introducing the characters and letting you get to know them from there. If you don't like this, I apologize, and if I receive requests for me to start the scenes before the reapings than I will accommodate, but to me this method makes sense. Please let me know what you think of it._

**District One**

Samantha sat up on the stage in front of the people of District One, trying not to die of boredom as she listened to the mayor's speech. Sure, when she'd signed up to be an escort for the Hunger Games, she had known she'd have to attend the reaping, but she hadn't anticipated the resulting boredom. Not only was she bored, but she had to pretend as though she was actually interested since the whole crowd was watching.

Finally, she was called forward to choose tributes. Samantha bounded eagerly out of her seat, sure that these people were as desperate for some action as she was.

"Our female tribute will be…Amber Bush!"

A tall, dark skinned girl quickly moved toward the stage, smiling slightly. She looked to be in the older group of possible tributes, probably 17 or 18, Samantha thought.

Whether Amber's smile was a façade or not, Samantha couldn't tell. She supposed that if the smile was fake, it was good for the girl that she couldn't detect her real emotion. In District One, though, tributes were often happy to go into the Games. That's one of the reasons she had wanted to be the District One escort over the other districts.

The girl mounted the stage, taking the steps two at a time.

Samantha looked over to where the two District One mentors, named Vikki and Isaac, sat, sizing up the approaching tribute. Vikki smiled, and Samantha hoped that this meant District One had a good chance of getting another victor. It would look good for her if the Games winner was from the district she escorted.

There was another one to be drawn, though, so Samantha proceeded with the reapings.

"Matthew Davis!"

A younger boy emerged from the 13 section, making his way towards the stage eagerly.

"Any volunteers?" Samantha asked. She hoped that someone would replace the boy. A little kid would impair her chances of having a victor. Samantha was not disappointed.

"I volunteer!"

A boy pushed his way forward from the 18 section, bounding towards the stage and leaping onto it without being asked to do so. He glared at Matthew until the younger boy dismounted the stage.

Samantha turned to Isaac and Vikki again, pleased to see that they were impressed by this boy. Whoever he was, he was certainly intimidating.

"Your name?" she asked him.

"Aaron. Aaron Frayre." He glared at her, his dark brown eyes daring her to challenge him. She (wisely, in her opinion,) decided not to. He pushed past Samantha and grabbed the hand of Amber, shaking her hand firmly before stepping away.

Amber didn't look bothered by the hostility of her new opponent. Instead, she acted as though she were studying him, probably deciding whether to ally or kill.

Samantha looked again at the people of District One, who cheered on their teenage representatives. Standing on the platform, the two tributes stared at the faces in the audience, absorbing the energy the crowd radiated.

They had strength, and once they had that, nothing was beyond their reach.

**_Facta, non verba_**_ - __Actions, not words._

Author's Note: What did you think of my first Reaping? Reviews would be _so _helpful! Tell me anything and everything about your thoughts on the chapter. Did I throw too many new names in there? Not enough personality? Too much? What did you think of my Latin quote? How was my writing style? Did I do anything I shouldn't, or not do something I should have? How was the ending?

Obviously, you don't have to answer all of these, they're just some things that I would really appreciate feedback on in particular. Anyways, thank you so much for reading, and please let me know what you think!


	3. District 2 Reaping: Ex Diversitate Vires

**District Two Reapings**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, but I do own the characters of the 38__th__ Hunger Games and Capitol viewers. However, the idea of the Hunger Games isn't mine. _

"District One careers are so boring!" Julia said, watching Aaron on screen.

Valerie nodded her head in agreement, but Jeff protested loudly.

"Are you serious? That guy's totally going to win! I'm for him!"

"You're always cheering for the District One tributes," Valerie reminded him.

"Well they win, don't they?"

"They do, or the other Careers," Brandon agreed. "I don't like that one much, though."

"There's still Districts Two and Four," Julia said.

"Maybe if all of you stop talking, we'll actually hear what they're saying in District Two!" Randy said, drawing the attention of the group to the screen, where an escort was walking forwards to draw the names of the tributes.

"What's the escort's name again?" Jeff asked.

"Brooke, I think. Was she the same escort as last year?" Julia answered.

"No, I think she changed districts."

"You're missing it!" Brandon said.

The escort reached into the ball with the names of females. "Aquaria Impetus!"

A young girl walked towards the stage, her eyes wide. She had long blonde hair that swung behind her as she climbed.

Brooke crossed over to the male reaping ball.

"Adrian Caumen!"

The second tribute entered the stage proudly, looking pleased to be in the spotlight. He wasn't as old as Aaron, and despite his swagger, Jeff didn't think he'd come out on top if the two Careers got into a fight. Still, he'd probably be able to collect a couple kills. Disappointing, in Jeff's opinion. District Two was supposed to be better than that.

"Volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" a male stepped forward, wanting to take Adrian's place.

"_Good, maybe he'll be better," _Jeff thought.

Adrian narrowed his black eyes, trying to look intimidating. In Jeff's opinion, he wasn't pulling it off particularly well. The other potential tribute stared back, refusing to let Adrian win.

"Adrian, would you like to back out of the 38th Hunger Games?" Brooke asked. Jeff loved the way she phrased that, making it sound cowardly not to compete.

"No." He hissed the word through clenched teeth, and Jeff gained a bit more respect for Adrian.

For a moment, it looked as though the opposing boy was going to start a fight, but he chose to angrily back down, contenting himself with a scowl.

"That was a shame!" Randy said, drawing Jeff out of the world of the games.

"That other one would have been much better. It looks like both the tributes from District Two are going to be out before the final eight this year," Jeff agreed.

"I don't know," Julia said. "That little one, Aquaria…It's not like District Two to have such a wimp."

"Someone should have volunteered for her, too," Jeff said. "Look at her, she's pathetic."

"At least she seems to know it, unlike that other kid," Valerie said. "I don't know about you all, but I'm hoping he gets taken out pretty quickly. He's got a horrible ego with nothing to back it up."

Randy laughed. "We'll see."

Back on screen, Adrian and Aquaria shook hands, Aquaria looking even smaller next to the large boy. Adrian looked down at her, squeezing her hand, hoping she would wince.

To his surprise, she did not. Instead, she squeezed back, almost matching his strength. For just a moment, her wide eyes narrowed, and she stared at her District Partner with a ferocity that surprised the older boy.

They turned back to the crowd, and Adrian watched as the look on her face became innocent once more. He smiled. Perhaps his partner wouldn't be as useless as he thought.

Ex Diversitate Vires - _From Diversity, Strength._

___Author's Note: What did you think? I'm trying to keep the Capitol Viewers from becoming those characters that are sometimes re-introduced halfway through the story and you have to go back to the beginning to find out what the author was thinking. I don't want the reapings to become too monotonous, so if they seem to be getting that way, let me know and I'll either go through them faster or try and change them up a bit. Anyways, feedback is always appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!_


	4. District 3 Reaping: Concordia Prorsum

**District 3 Reapings**

The people of District Three gathered in a considerably less rowdy manner than those of the previous districts. However, their hesitance to assemble was for good reason. District 3, unlike the other first few districts, was not a favorite to win. It never had been. And, it seemed, it never would be.

Even the district escort, Tim, lacked the usual cheeriness that people of his type were expected to have. Perhaps that was due to the district he was assigned. Sure, he was better off than those in 11 or 12, but having a Career district would have been much better.

Tim longed to draw the names, to see who he was going to be in charge of this year. Honestly, he didn't understand the lack of enthusiasm of these people. Maybe if they got into the Hunger Games spirit, he'd have a better chance of getting a winning tribute.

Even the mayor seemed depressed as he called Tim forward to choose the tributes. _Finally!_

He quickly strode to the reaping balls, determined now to make this more exciting.

"Arianna Flammen!" He shouted the name of the first tribute, then winced internally. What kind of a surname was that? These district people were so strange.

A girl, looking to Tim like she might be 13 or 14, advanced to the stage, visibly shaking. She had pale skin and brown hair that came down a bit past her shoulders. The best word Tim could think of to describe her was 'frail,' and even that sounded optimistic. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Pathetic!_

He hoped desperately that the next one would be better. This one looked like she'd probably die before the gong even sounded.

"Jeremiah Amaro!" _Gosh, what was with these tributes' names? _

A boy advanced towards the stage, standing taller than many of those around him despite having emerged from the 13 section. He, like his district partner, did not seem thrilled to be entering the games. At least he wasn't trembling like a leaf, though.

"Volunteers?" Tim dared to ask, knowing that there wouldn't likely be anyone who stepped forwards.

Jeremiah turned to his district partner, a girl whom he had never before spoken to. He thought he'd seen her before at school, but honestly, he noticed no prominent features that would cause him to remember her. Still, that was no reason to be rude.

He extended his hand towards her, and she grasped his as well.

"Worried?" he asked under his breath, trying to sound more sympathetic than menacing.

Arianna studied him for a moment, looking as though she was analyzing him. She released his hand and stepped back.

Looking in her eyes, Jeremiah didn't need to hear her whisper his confirmation of what he already knew.

"Of course." She paused, then added, almost teasingly, "You're just as much of a goner as I am."

Despite their position, Jeremiah couldn't help but laugh slightly. Perhaps it was her tone that made it seem funny, although the logical part of his brain reminded him that there was certainly truth to her words. The questioning stares he received from the people of District Three reminded him that they had not heard his whispered exchange, so he waited until they dismounted the platform to sarcastically say "Thanks for your confidence!"

"Welcome." Her voice had only a slight tremor as she spoke now, and to Jeremiah it seemed almost as if the girl had started to relax, if only slightly. He wasn't sure whether to be worried or relieved. On the one hand, he wanted to get along with his district partner. On the other, she was just one more person that he would have to see die. That was, if he didn't die first.

Concordia Prorsum - _Forward In Harmony._

**Author's Note: **What did you think of this chapter? I'd absolutely love reviews, please give me your opinions!


	5. District 4 Reaping: Perceptum Suus Fides

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games!

**District Four Reaping**

Ajax might have smiled when he volunteered, had he been one to express happiness. He might have laughed at the expression on the face of the boy who had been reaped, a 12 who nearly fainted from relief when Ajax lumbered up to the stage in his place.

Instead, however, he sneered at the audience, his lips slightly upturned, the closest they ever got to a smile. The people of District Four cheered despite his hateful look. Or perhaps because of it. These were the Hunger Games, after all. Bigger, meaner, angrier, was better. And this boy, although only 16, looked like he stood quite a chance.

The girl, however, brought about even more cheers than Ajax. Sabrina Sollers, age 17, got that reaction quite often. From the boys, at least. Who doesn't fall for bright blue eyes and long blonde hair? No boy that Sabrina had talked to.

She smiled as she walked onto the platform. She stood taller than her district partner, and had Ajax been one to show emotion, the audience would have seen that he was infuriated. Oh well. She wouldn't be taller than him when she was on the ground with a spear sticking out of her, he supposed.

The thought cheered him slightly, giving him the strength to squeeze her hand forcefully. She squeezed back.

The idiot would probably side with the careers, like most of the District Four tributes of the past, Ajax supposed. He wasn't going to make that mistake. He'd win without a bunch of other tributes messing up his game. He'd play alone, and he'd win.

"He's perfect!" Brandon said, watching the television intently. "He'll win this year."

"Him? It's the girl I'm for," Randy said.

Valerie smirked. "Only if she's as good at killing as she is at doing her hair, right, Randy?"

Randy refused to be deterred. "How could she not win?"

"When Ajax kills her," Brandon answered.

"Both of you are for District Four tributes this year?" Jeff asked.

The two exchanged looks. "I guess so."

"Are you still for Aaron?" Julia asked him.

"Yeah, definitely. You?"

"I don't have one yet."

"You'll find one eventually," he said sympathetically. "Didn't the one you were cheering for last year die during the bloodbath?" Jeff added.

"Yes," Julia winced. "That's why I'm picking more carefully this year. I'm still waiting."

Sabrina watched her new District Partner closely as the reaping ceremony concluded. Ajax acted without emotion, as far as she could see. That could be a problem. When people don't feel, you can't make them feel for you.

She decided to test it. She smiled at him slightly, but he gave no acknowledgement of her gesture. Sabrina flipped her hair behind her shoulder and tilted her head to the side. There. That had to work.

Still, he ignored her.

This was going to be difficult, she concluded. Ajax, with his strength and seeming ruthlessness, would be a good person to have under her control. If she couldn't get him, then she might be his target. And that could not happen.

She could always just kill him quickly.

She mused over the thought for a moment, unsure whether or not he should die at the beginning.

_We'll see who he trusts,_ she decided. After all, if Ajax worked for her, there was no reason to kill him early. If not, well, he was dangerous.

Then again, so was she.

**perceptum suus fides-To gain his trust**

_Author's Note: Please tell me what you think! Reviews are really helpful, and I'd love to see your opinions. Are the chapter lengths alright? I don't want to bore anyone with long chapters, but at the same time I don't want to rob you of length. Please let me know!_


	6. 5 & 6 Reaping: Perceptum Suum Suscipio

**Districts Five and Six Reapings  
**Disclaimer:as always, I don't own the idea of the Hunger Games, just my individual characters.

Ian glared at the district five escort as he made his way to the stage. The man's name was Derek, he thought. But why did it matter? The tributes were nothing to the capitol people, so why should he consider the escort human at all?

It wasn't that Ian Certus was usually an unfriendly person. The look of hatred that he wore was quite uncommon for him. But he didn't understand how it was possible to _not_ hate something like the Hunger Games.

This was the third year he'd been eligible to enter the Hunger Games. He hadn't even taken tesserae. So why was he being forced to walk to the front of the crowd, to walk up the steps, to try to relax his facial features so that Derek didn't see how much Ian hated him?

Ian stared out at the girls waiting to hear if their names would be called. Unlike the escorts in some of the other districts, Derek did not always call the girls first. "Switching it up," he called it.

Ian watched as Derek announced the other District Five tribute. "Jocelyn Amicus!" he called, and from the way that Derek said her name, he could have been announcing the winner of a contest, not the child being sent to her death.

A girl who looked around his age, perhaps a bit older, walked towards the stage, her red hair swinging behind her. Ian could tell that she was shaken, but she still kept a faint smile plastered on her lips. She moved up the stairs swiftly, bouncing off each one onto the next.

Jocelyn shook Ian's hand, and he responded the gesture civilly. She sized him up as they faced each other. Rather short, a bit plump, but he seemed decent. Not like some of those killing machines from the Career district, at least. She wanted an alliance, but at the same time, it was better to wait until she'd met the other tributes to decide who she would trust with her life.

Sitting on the train as it sped towards the Capitol, Jocelyn allowed herself to relax. Her district partner had disappeared into his room, and until he chose to come out, she had the majority of the train to herself. She'd met her mentors, Darci and Alan, earlier, and they'd both left her alone after introducing themselves.

It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, being alone. She was so used to surrounding herself with other people that without the hum of chatter in the background and friends at her side, she felt completely out of place.

To fill the silence, she turned on the television, wanting to familiarize herself with the other tributes, if nothing else.

On screen, the District Six escort read out the name "Skyler Fultus," and an athletic-looking girl hurried towards the stage. A smile on her face, she waved to the cameras. _Already playing for the audience, then? Or does she just like attention? _

Unlike Skyler, Ryan Fidelis did not react to the crowd with enthusiasm when his name was called. Despite being a year older than Skyler, he found himself overwhelmed by her self-confidence .

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Skyler rushed forward to seize his hand and shake it. The girl beamed at him, but Ryan had no idea if it was for his benefit or for that of the audience citizens. He wasn't typically cynical like this, but his district partner seemed to be loving the limelight.

"Seems you're enjoying this," Ryan said with a slight smile as they left the stage.

She gave a non-committal shrug. "I enjoy staying alive. I'd like to see you last a day in the arena without people liking you."

"Sponsoring can only get you so far," he reminded Skyler.

"So what's your brilliant plan, then?" she asked, sounding superior. "Going to kill everyone on the first day, are you?"

Ryan doubted he could kill anyone, but that certainly wasn't information he felt like sharing with another tribute.

When he stayed silent, she turned around to give the audience one last wave before heading towards the train.

**Perceptum suum suscipio-To gain their support**

_Author's Note: I hope you don't mind that I blended two reapings, but I haven't updated in so long and I thought it might help move the story forward a bit. Please review!_


	7. District 7 Reaping: Sumo Amicitia Dilgen

**District Seven Reaping:**

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of The Hunger Games.

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the lack of updates recently. Sorry, but I'm just really not good about updating in a timely manner. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Nathaniel didn't understand why the reapings had to be a public event. He didn't get why he had to stand outside for hours surrounded by other twelve year olds who were just as restless as he. Why take so long just to draw a name from a ball? Well, two names, but he was only focused on one reaping ball; the one that told his future.

It made sense, though, that the reapings were huge public events since the rest of the games were. He didn't know who would want to watch reapings, but then again, who would want to watch the Hunger Games either? He didn't think he'd ever understand the way people thought in the Capitol.

He turned his attention to the pointless speech being given from the platform. He wondered why the mayor still read it. Didn't he have it memorized by now? If he were mayor, Nathaniel could probably go up there and recite the necessary words without the sheets of paper in front of him.

He waited for what seemed like eternity, watching the mayor, the escort, the crowd, the mentors, until at last the mayor of District Seven folded his paper neatly and put it into his jacket pocket. It was only then that a majority of the district looked at the mayor, waiting for the one part of the ceremony that changed each year.

The escort was announced as being named Hailey Something (Nathaniel didn't bother listening to her last name) and she made her way to the front of the platform, a grin stretched across her face. Nathaniel wondered if this was required of the escorts, or if they were genuinely happy to be sending kids to their deaths. Since they were from the Capitol, they likely as not were enjoying it.

With the standard "Ladies first," Hailey plunged her arm into the female ball.

"Rose Credo!" She announced, and Nathaniel watched a red-haired girl emerge from the Thirteen section and move towards the platform determinedly.

Rose felt her nails digging into the palms of her hands. The sharp pain helped her focus and allowed her to make her way to the stage in a somewhat calm manner. She heard as the boy's name was called, and "Nathaniel Infestus" walked forward from the twelve-year-old section.

She heard mumbling from the people of the district. Probably because a twelve-year-old and thirteen-year-old were the tributes for their district. Whether they were worried for the children or upset about their chances in the games, Rose wasn't sure.

The two shook hands civilly, but Rose detected a certain aggression from her district partner that made her rather uncomfortable. She would definitely need an ally, but this boy did not seem to be the one for her. He may be small, but his eyes suggested that befriending him would be inviting a knife in the back.

**Sumo amicitia dilgenter- Choose friends carefully.**

**Author's Note: **Please review and tell me what you think of these tributes. This is my first time writing fanfiction with characters that aren't Canon, so feedback would be really great.


End file.
